


The Missing squad

by Angelsbane97



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immobility, M/M, Stuffing, Tribal markings, Weight Gain, What Was I Thinking?, but i have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: The Wolfpack goes to a distant planet in the outer rim to investigate the disappearance of the Caviler squad, who was sent there to scout for a rumored separatist base. What they find is a group of kind people who offer them shelter and food. Unbeknownst to them their kindness might have an unseen affect that will have them joining the missing Caviler squad soon and they may like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I wrote this but it happened.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments just please no hate. If this bothers you theres a back button and a scroll bar. 
> 
> Thank you :3

This is supposed to be an easy mission. All their supposed to do was find the Caviler squadron, who had gone missing on a mission on some backwater planet in the far outer rim. They hadn’t commed in a few days and now it was concerning. They weren't sure if there were hidden separatist that got them or they lost communications, but thats what the Wolfpack was here to see. Since this was a small mission only Wolffe, Sinker, Boost and Comet were going. It wasn’t going to take long with them on the job. 

Getting to the planet was actually a lot longer then they thought it would which could explain the faulty communications theory and from their scanners and radars there weren’t any separatist around at all. Once the Wolfpack was in orbit they began to try to communicate with Caviler squads Captain.

“Captain Rose, come in Captain Rose, this is 104th battalion Commander Wolffe comming in for conformation.” There was no response but the scanners were picking up on the com signals.

“Well their coms are still around just not them.” Sinker said from the co-pilots chair. Wolffe hummed for a moment thinking.

“We should land in a secluded area near the com signals and start looking there.” The rest of the pack agreed and began their descent to the planets surface. The planet was lush green and extremely dense with vegetation. They landed near a semi opened area where they could still hide the ship. Comet was the first one off the ship and began scanning the area with little result. 

“Uh, guys the scanners aren’t working. Actually nothing is working not even our own coms only the analog scanner is working.” Boost groaned annoyedly comming out of the ship.

“Well at least we know why they never commed in. Can you still find their comms?” He said. Comet nodded and started to walk north when he was stopped by the thick plants.

“Maybe we should take some vibroblades.” Comet said to Boost who went to tell Sinker.

Once armed with vibroblades the pack begins to cut through the thick plant life. After several hours of cutting through forest they finally reach the spot where the coms were, but there was no caviler squad only a couple of dropped coms. Wolffe growled, if they weren’t here where the hell were they? There no way only a couple of them dropped their coms and the others don’t respond. something else must have happened to them, but what?

“Sir, do you think we should find shelter its gonna get dark soon.” Sinker called out. Wolffe looked up at the sky, even through the heavy foliage he could tell the sun was going down.  
The dark could be dangerous here you knows what kind of animals live out here.

“Yeah that would be a good idea. I doubt we’ll make it to the ship in time, lets start making camp around here and well continue our search in the morning.” With that the Wolfpack began clearing a small area using some leaves and grass for cover and a fire starting in the middle. Once they finished setting up camp night had fallen. The forest was even more ominous in the dark then during the day. Right now the Wolfpack is sitting around the fire eating their rations, which quite frankly were disgusting. 

“Well now what? Where do you think the Cavaliers are?” Boost said. The others looked down in thought. They couldn’t have just disappeared and there’s no sign of an animal attack and the other commlinks aren’t showing up on their analog scanner. They were about to start their conversation when a loud thunder boomed over head fallowed by lightning and another boom of thunder and rain. Wolffe growled and glared at Comet. 

“Why the hell didn't you tell us there was a storm coming?!” He yelled over a thunder clap. Comet was panicked but yelled back.

“I told you all the scanners except the analog weren’t working! ALL of the scanners includes the weather map too!!” The rain started coming down harder and harder even, the canopy above them wasn’t enough to protect them. On top of that the sound of rushing water caught their attention. Over a small mound of moss covered boulders a rush of water came down over them. A flash flood.

“We need to get to higher ground! NOW!!” Wolffe called out and the others fallowed his lead and started to run up a hill near by. Unfortunately Comet tripped over a high root and into the water. Sinker noticed and tried to grab him but to no avail and Comet washed further down.

“COMET!! We need to save him!” Wolffe and Boost turned back with Sinker and ran after Comet yelling at him to try and get to the edge and keep his head above the water. After a few minutes of struggling though Comet went under. Panic filled the minds of the others and Boost came up with a crazy idea.

“Here hold my grappling line I’m jumping in after him.” He shoved the end of the line to Wolffe and Sinker, who looked at him like he was crazy but there was no other choice. If Boost didn’t go in Comet could drown and die. 

“Fine but you better be careful!” With that Boost jumped in and started to look for Comet. It only took a couple moments to find him, now to pull him out. He tugged the line a couple times and felt himself and Comet being pulled back. They hit the surface with a gasp. Wolffe and Sinker pulled them to a shallow part of the water and pulls them onto land. Sinker starts to Give Comet CPR and Comet comes to, coughing and sputtering, gasping for air. 

“Well that sucked.” Comet wheezed out. The rest of the pack sighed with relief but knew they had to get out of there before the water raises any higher. Where do they go though, they were lost in an unknown wilderness on and unknown world. This was bad they didn’t even know if there were any people on this planet, according to reports its apparently uninhabited by any sentient life. At this point though they hoped the reports were wrong. Sinker and Boost helped Comet up and fallowed Wolffe up a high hill. They continued on the high path until they hit a slippery path and fell down the hill into some, what they assume was moss of some sort. Groaning they laid there for a moment. This was all bad, everything was shot to hell and at this rate they would need saving too. 

When they regathered their bearings they heard a rustling sound coming out of some shrubs near by. They all turned quickly to the noise, unfortunately they didn’t have their blasters with them ,but they’d be damned if they would go down without a fight. The plant rustled again, putting them on edge. Right before they were about to say something a small being came out. It was about 3 feet tall and stood on two legs. It looked almost human like but had cat like pupils in its neon blue eyes, big white fangs and long dark claws. Its long black hair reached its lower back and covered its shoulder’s. Its skin was a light grey blue with beautiful intricate markings all over it. The creature looked at the Wolfpack and they at it for a moment before it smiled widely, showing more of its glistening fangs. It wasn’t a predatory smile but a kind one, it was really just the fangs that made that smile terrifying. The pack stayed defensive and the creature seemed to realize that and started to make submissive gestures its ears folding down and its body curling up to show it meant no harm. Wolffe stared at it and gave a hand gesture to stand down but stay on guard.

“Hello, can you understand me?” Wolffe said to it. The creature looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes I can understand you. I am Taraka Nos. Are you ok?” The creature was male. Wait a minute the reports said this planet didn’t have any sentient life. The scanners must have failed like all the others, the planets density and atmosphere must be interfering with the advanced electronics. That would also explain why only the analog works. Wolffe looked at the being before them he looked kind enough and its not like they had much of a choice but to hope this local was assisting.

“I am Commander Wolffe of the 104th battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic. We would appreciate some help. We were washed down here by this storm and it seems that we are lost.” Taraka looked at him with worry and nodded in agreement.

“Of course I’ll help you find your way, but first it looks like you and your friends are cold and tired. Follow me to my village we will help you there.” The pack sighed a little in relief. At least now they could get a little assistance from these people then get back to the ship. It didn’t look like Caviler squad made it. Most likely taken out by the unpredictable weather. It was sad thats the way they probably died but its better to know then to keep guessing. Taraka led them for about a mile before they could see some lights they must be getting close to the village. They moved through some roots before seeing the village.

It was moderately big with several medium and small sized structures and beyond the structures was a massive cave opening. The pack gawked a little at the size of the cave and from what they could see it looked more like a city in there. These people must live underground most of the time. They were lead down into the massive cave where some of the locals came out to see them. None of them looked at all hostile they actually looked happy, almost too happy to see them. Wolffe glanced back at Sinker and Boost they were thinking the same thing. There was something a little strange about these people, to the untrained eye they just looked really friendly but to the Wolfpack there was something a tad strange about the way they were looking at them. It was almost like they were eager and excited, but for what?

“You may rest here.” Taraka stopped in front of a smaller cave that had a couple seats in them that looked comfortable enough for them and a table in the middle. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Wolffe said to him. Boost came around with Comet ,who looked completely spent, and sat him down in one of the chairs. Sinker was next to join them and Wolffe made his way over last keeping an eye out on Taraka. The being in question was standing there smiling at them with that same excited, eager look that the other locals were giving them for some reason. 

“Your welcome.” He said when another person came this one looked female and had bright green eyes. She looked at them and smiled.

“Hello I am Senbara Ko, Chief of the Nataro, Welcome to our home. We hope you will feel better soon ,your friend looks like he needs some food and rest, as do the rest of you before you head out on your journey. Please accept our offer of food as a symbol of our hospitality and peace.” Two more male Nataro came in with baskets of what looked like pastel yellow, oval shaped fruit. They placed them on the middle table and Sinker picked one up and started to examine it.

“They are Bijugo fruit. They grow on many trees near by their also sweet and good. Ah, also you must break them. The purple sticky fruit inside is what you eat.” Senbara chuckled as she watched Sinker try to bite the hard outer layer. Wolffe glanced at Sinker and turned back to Senbara with a polite bow trying to keep up his respectful poise.

“Thank you very much for your generous offer. I don’t believe we’ve introduced ourselves. I am Commander Wolffe and these are Sargent Sinker, Booster and Comet. We are from the 104th battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic.” She smiled and bowed herself which was a little odd for someone to bow to a clone but pleasant compared to the usual attitude they got. Suddenly a female Nataro came up to her leader and began to whisper something to her in their own language that Wolffe couldn’t make out at all. The Chief looked a bit concerned for a moment before addressing them again.

“Well its very nice to meet you Commander. Now, if you can excuse me it seems I have some business to attend to. I will check up on you all later, until then Taraka will be here to assist you with anything while you stay.” With that Senbara was gone going somewhere down deeper into the cave. Taraka grabbed another chair and sat with them near the table.

“Please, eat you all need the energy and the fruit are really quite good. Just give them a quick whack and they’ll break easily.” Sinker did just that after fighting with the fruit for a few minutes and the fruit really did break open easily. Sinker gave out a frustrated but victorious huff over the fruit. The inside of the Bijugo fruit was a very deep royal purple color with lots of purple juice running everywhere. The edible part was naturally segmented into eight pieces, each piece was shaped like a tear drop. Wolffe, Boost and Comet looked at Sinker a bit wearily as he took a piece out of the yellow casing and smelled it.

“It smells pretty good.” Wolffe was still weary of the fruit but watching Sinker eat the piece and seeing his face light up a bit and him digging into it, along with his brothers, made him at least try it. Besides it was only polite after these people showed them such kindness and he wouldn’t deny he was hungry. With some hesitation Wolffe broke one of the fruit and took a piece for himself. It did smell good like Sinker said, well might as well try it. To Wolffe’s surprise it was delicious, it was sweet but not overly so with some tang and a note of bitterness. With the new found purpose, and seeing that these fruit weren’t poisonous, the Wolfpack began to devour the fruit like locus.

Taraka was sitting comfortably watching them eat like they hadn’t eaten in years, just like the last ones. There were a couple more in the last group before these, six of them if he recalled. They were just as in need as these were and it really did break his heart to see them suffer and so he brought them here. They had offered these fruit to them as well and just like them and they began to eat them with vigor. Now, the Bijugo fruit was very common and harmless to the Nataro but it seems that it has a strange yet pleasant, at least to him and his people, reaction with humans. A reaction that would start once they started digesting the fruit, but until then he was content and rather happy to see them eating and getting comfortable. Soon enough they will be always comfortable here with the others.

It only took about 15 minutes for the four of them to finish off all the fruit. Now they were leaned back contently in their chairs looking sleepy. Taraka took this as his moment to lead them to their beds before the digesting process began. He hopped out of his chair and made his way over to Wolffe’s side.

“You should get some rest now. I can show you where to rest, please follow me.” They were too tired to reply with words so they nodded and got up from their seats and began to follow him down deeper into the caves. On they way down they couldn’t help but notice that the holes into some of the tunnels were a lot bigger then the tunnel holes they had been passing in the upper levels. What would these small people need such big holes for? Even if it was for transporting goods, the openings were at least four times bigger then even them. Their train of thought was cut when Taraka led them to a slightly smaller opening then the huge ones and opened up some wide doors.

“You may rest here for the night, now excuse me I must be going the Chief requested I see her once you were brought to your room. I will check on you later once I’m finished.” He bowed respectfully and walked off towards the closest massive opening. Comet yawned suddenly.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m gonna go to sleep.” He headed to one of the round beds and flopped face first before getting comfortable. Boost and Sinker chuckled at him before going to their own beds.

“Aren’t you gonna go to sleep Wolffe?” Sinker looks to Wolffe who’s still feels like theres something suspicious with these people. 

“I will in a bit I’m not quite tired yet and theres something up with these people, but I don’t know what. Don’t you feel there’s something going on?” Sinker paused to think for a moment.

“Well, I have noticed the weird smile they give us, but I can’t figure out what it is. Its like their anticipating something but what could it be?” Wolffe nodded. So it wasn’t just him who saw that weird anxiousness and anticipation in them. What could possibly have that many people all excited and every time they walked by a group of them they’d look at them and they’d turn and speak to each other in their language quickly with some happiness. Normally he would have passed that off as just passed of their excitement as curiosity, but the look they had in their eyes said otherwise.

“I don’t know Sinker hopefully it has nothing to do with sepies. I’ll stay up to keep guard for awhile.” Sinker nodded and went to bed while Wolffe went to a chair and sat down looking at his brothers and trying to listen outside the door. It almost seemed totally quiet when he heard talking. He couldn’t understand what they were saying but there were several voices like a group of people just standing out in the middle of the hall. Wolffe got up to press his ear against the door when he heard a moan.

He turned around to see Comet rolling around uncomfortably with his hands around his stomach. Abandoning his mission Wolffe headed strait for Comet. As he reached him another groan catches his attention. This time it was Boost and a third from Sinker. What was going on? A small pang of discomfort from his own stomach throws Wolffe from his thoughts. He moaned, it felt like his stomach was getting tight from the inside…and outside. When did his armor start to feel so tight? His abdomen armor kept getting tighter and tighter. What was happening to him? The door opened to reveal Taraka looked at them with alarm and concern. He yelled out into the hall in his language and several Nataro came in with the same concern. 

One male Nataro quickly came up to Wolffe and reached up to pull his arm, a gesture to follow him. Wolffe growled and turned back to his brothers to see more Nataro pulling them to their feet and out the door following Taraka. With great reluctance he allowed the small male to pull him. As he walked the tight sensation spread. Not just his abdomen felt tight but also his thighs and arms as well. The Nataro lead them through a very long hall into a massive cave much bigger then any they had been in or seen but what caught Wolffe’s attention was what was at the center of the cave. 

In the middle of the cave were six enormous tan blobs of some sort with four empty large beds of some sort in between the blobs. Each seemed to have different markings around them like the markings of the Nataro. Wolfe couldn’t look closer as another rush of tightness came over him and now all his armor was tight almost painfully so. He also couldn’t help but notice that his blacks were pushing through the slits of his white armor. Panic filled him quickly as he looked over at his brothers their arms were squishing tightly against their bracings the blacks beginning to look like soft bubbles between the armor plating. The small male Nataro was joined by a female as they brought him to a very large round mat bed looking object on the floor. Without warning, and surprising strength he didn’t think they had, they pushed him down on one of the beds he was led to and began to remove his armor. Wait, how the hell did they know how to remove his armor? Only people who had removed their armor before would know how to without breaking it or laser removing it. 

He couldn’t ponder on this further as the two Nataro removed his abdomen plating. He couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that came out, that plating was starting to hurt severely. Wolffe looked down towards it only to get his breath caught in his throat. His belly was wobbling as it stretched his blacks and seemingly growing up and outwards along with his thighs. He wanted to scream or yell or something but no sound was coming out, only shock as he watched his body seemingly blow up. A panicked feeling started to bubble out of him. How did this happen? What was happening to him? Was this going to stop? He stopped thinking when he heard a yelp. Looking over diagonally from him he could see Boost in the same situation. He looked extremely panicked and…fat? That was the best way to describe him.

His once hallowed and sharp cheeks were puffed out like they were full and his flat edged chin now had a partner that was growing underneath softer and bigger. Along with that his war hardened and well trained body, once so strong and lean, was swelling out in all directions stretching his thick blacks so thin he could see a bit of his tan skin and the outline of his deepening belly button. He also started to look, honestly, a little feminine with his chest softened and his behind and thighs getting large and bulbous. Wolffe wondered if this is what he looked like too. Most likely they were clones after all they probably did look the same. Wolffe reached up to feel his own belly when he was surprised by the heft of his arm. Looking at it, it seemed like all the muscle in his bicep seemed to have been swallowed by softness. Realizing this he tried to test his strength by sitting up but to, his complete embarrassment, no avail. He flopped back on to the bed feeling his entire being jiggle like waves. This was absolutely humiliating , Wolffe, Commander of the 104th, one of the most, if not the, most dangerous and skilled battalions of the GAR, was helplessly swelling up like a balloon and had grown so big he couldn’t even sit up. Worst of all his battle hardened body was JIGGLING. 

Wolffe’s face was beet red, he was so embarrassed he honestly wanted to cry. He stopped himself when he felt a small hand going through his hair in a soothing manner. Looking to his left he saw Taraka. He had a very gentle smile, without teeth showing, as he began to stroke Wolffe’s head affectionately. His other clawed hand went under his puffy double chin and started to scratch and wobble it causing Taraka to giggle. Wolffe was not at all amused and began to get aggressive. He tried to bite him and push the Nataro away as hard as he could. His struggling did nothing but make himself jiggle madly and the Nataro move above his head with a wide smile with fangs and all.

“My your quite the warrior, still fighting even in your current condition. Very honorable indeed.” Wolffe huffed and puffed frustrated by his immense limitations and lack of result. He was about to try again when a loud tearing sound startled him and Taraka. The both of them looked at the cause of the sound. Wolffe’s expanding blubbery body had finally out grown his faithful blacks. His belly had torn right trough causing it to split down the middle, exposing his tan belly button, and was still tearing by the second. Fighting forgotten, Wolffe returned to blushing and let out a distressed, involuntary whimper. The small claws returned to his hair and one cupping his plump cheek.

“There, there. Shhh, don’t worry, everything will be just fine you’ll see. You and your friends will be just fine, very plump, but fine.” Taraka cooed him. Wolffe was never going to admit it but the Nataro was actually soothing. Ah! What is he thinking? What the hell was happening to him and his brothers?! Why were they getting so fat?! Coming out of his trans and embarrassment he glared at Taraka harshly.

“What the kriff is happening to us?!” He slurred a little. The fat around his cheeks and chin was new and made it a little strange for him to speak. The Nataro was about to speak when another voice cut him off.

“I’m sorry Commander, its a reaction humans have with our Bijugo fruit. Thats the fruit we gave you.” Senbara Ko said stepping to the right of his bloated form. Wolffe narrowed his eyes at her.

“You knew this would happen to us?!” She looked a little sheepish and nodded.

“Yes, I did, we all did.” He looked at her then to Taraka and passed Senbara to Boost, who had three Nataro with him with the same sheepish expression.

“Why would you do this to us?” Senbara looked at him then gestured to the tan blob next to him. He really hadn’t been paying attention to it at all until now but now that he was he couldn’t help but notice the patterns on it. They were some intricate beautiful flowers of some sort and were fairly familiar but Wolffe couldn’t think why. He watched as she stepped up to it and gave one of its fold on the side of it a tickle, and to his amazement and horror it giggled and laughed with a voice just like his. Then it hit him like a charging bantha this blob wasn’t just a blob it was a CLONE a really, really obese clone. Not just any clone either, when he moved to look down at the Chief it had a tuff of pastel pink hair. There was only one clone that had hair like that, Captain Rose. This enormous clone was Captain Rose, leader of the Caviler squad. Wait, if this was Rose the other blobs had to be the rest of his squad! Wolffe was completely stupefied at this point to stunned to say anything.

“You see we found Rose and his men lost in our forests, starving, beaten and just so completely exhausted and weak. We couldn’t have just left them out there to die so we brought them in and healed their wounds and let them rest. After they were rested and patched up we offered them some of our Bijugo fruit. Like you they ate them and after a period of time their bodies began to digest the fruit. What none of us knew was the reaction the fruit would have on them. Once they began to digest the fruit they started to moan like they were in pain, so we acted and started to check them. When we found nothing wrong on their faces we removed their armor and to all of our surprise they were swelling up. They got about as big as you, which if you noticed you stopped growing, but they could barely move and were much to heavy to get up to call you all for help. So we kept them here and take care of them and to be honest we’ve grown incredibly fond of them.” She smiled up at Rose before snuggling into his rolls. Rose started to laugh and reached down a plump hand to her head. He looked incredibly happy and comfortable like this, but Wolffe ever the fighter tried to fight his.

“So why did you have to do this to us? And how is Rose and his squad so huge if this is it?” Senbara stopped cuddling with Rose to look at him wobble his belly in frustration. Wolffe was growling and clearly upset. His body was at least tree times bigger then when he started and surprisingly most of his blacks was still covering him, besides his belly, even though it was stretched incredibly thin. Senbara walked right up to him and laid a small claw on his exposed tan belly. If Wolffe didn’t have such chubby cheeks and puffy double chin he’d be terrifying. He trashed around trying to get her hand off him, but like with Taraka failed. She smiled at his effort and lightly grazed her claws around his belly button. He immediately stiffened at the touch and had to stop himself from chuckling.

“We did it because we had grown so fond of them we couldn’t help but want more to love. Rose and the others are bigger because we keep feeding them the Bijugo fruit, but don’t worry you’ll get as big as him soon enough.” She gave him a playful and slightly predatory smile.Wolffe gulped nervously. He was already massive and they wanted him as big as Rose. Rose was huge, he didn’t even realize he was a person until he made noise and moved. Wolffe suddenly thought about his brothers.

“Wait, what about my brothers?” This time Taraka, whom Wolffe actually forgot about for a moment, spoke.

“They are fine. They are being taken care of very well don’t worry. They are also here in the same room, never too far away from you.” He gently rubbed his cheek. Wolffe grimaced at the jiggle his cheek and chins did. They heard a grunt and several cooing voices.

“We’re fine, just really heavy.” Comet huffed out. Wolffe sighed a little, content that at least they were safe. He tried to look at them, but to his chagrin he couldn't see over his belly. Senbara and Taraka chuckled at his flushed and red face. They called several more people, and again with surprising strength, pushed him up and laid some thick, soft pillows behind him to prop him up so he was sitting up to see his brothers.

They were still laying on their backs bellies pushed up in the air like a large mound. The Nataro’s, both male and female, were surrounding them, cooing them and giving them comforting gestures and smiles. He could see his brothers trying to move only to fall back into place in a flurry of wobbling, grunting and huffing and puffing. 

“You all are definitely fighters. Very determined to do everything by yourselves and don’t want any help from anyone.” Senbara said watching them as Sinker tried pushing a female Nataro away from him. Wolffe was smiling internally, his men, despite the circumstance, were not giving in. Though honestly Wolffe couldn’t dee how they could get out of this situation at all. They were all so big they could barely move to roll on the bed let alone walk and survive in a savage wilderness. Then there was Caviler squad. What could they do with them? None of them could go back to the GAR like this, they would be terminated instantly and Wolffe wasn’t about to let his brothers die. Taraka seemed to notice his contemplation and ran his hands in his hair. Senbara looked at him.

“You all will stay here. I know what they’ll do to you all if this Republic gets you like this, Rose told me.” She looked sad while speaking. Rose, who had been quietly sitting there finally spoke up.

“Its not so bad here Wolffe. We get taken care of and they enjoy our company and our softness. Nothing bad would happen to us, command would think that we were dead. We’d be ok here.” Rose looked to Wolffe and shared a slightly saddened smile. He had thought about this too. Wolffe sighed feeling overwhelmed, they really had no choice they had to stay regardless if they wanted to or not they were completely helpless at this size. Closing his eyes he tried to clam down when something gently pushed into his cheek. Taraka was nuzzling his cheek and holding onto his arm. Wolffe blushed, feeling his soft,warm hair and small claws sink into him.

“It seems he’s grown to really care for you.” Senbara chuckles. Taraka pulls back his own cheeks turned a darker blue. Wolffe internally really want to fight him off and push him away, but the look the Nataro was giving him, he’d take this to the grave, made his heart melt a bit. Instead of a very aggressive move it came out a gentle nudge. Flustered with annoyance and never ending embarrassment He turned his head quickly down. Taraka smiled and lowered himself down to the floor. The Chief said something to him in their native tongue, which made him nod and leave with several others. 

“Where are they going?” Wolffe glanced at Senbara. She carried a mischievous smile before grabbing a bit of torn fabric from his blacks around his belly.

“Well we have to get this off you one way or another. I have a pretty good way of getting the rest of them off. Right Rose?” Rose chuckled.

“It is a pretty good way Wolffe.” He lightly patted his side. A small wave of panic filled him again, and was increased when Taraka and the other Nataro returned with more of the pastel yellow fruit. They each took a fruit and broke it open to reveal the deep royal purple segments of sweetness that got them in this position. Taraka and three other people took the fruit and started to go to his brothers and himself. He hopped up to Wolffe and presented a piece to him. He sealed his lips, he may be helpless but he didn’t want to grow any bigger. He didn’t want to be as big, or bigger, then Rose or anyone in the Caviler squad. Taraka was persistent himself, still offering and going so far as to push the fruit against Wolffe’s lips. He decided to get rougher with the Nataro and tried to roll himself. Even if he couldn’t roll over he’d at least try to jostle the small being off him. 

It was harder then he thought it would be. Wolffe underestimated how heavy he was and barely moved at all. His second attempt was a bit more successful but ultimately did nothing. By his third try Wolffe was getting exhausted, panting hard from all the effort. He swore he had a hell of a lot more stamina then this, but then again he wasn’t as huge as he was now. Taraka patiently waited for him to stop struggling and continued to try and coax him to eat the piece. 

“Come now Wolffe it will be fine for you to eat it. Your in perfectly good hands, plus your brothers have already begun to eat, join them.” At the mention of his brothers he looked at them. They were being fed by a few Nataro, who seemed more then pleased to do so. They were eating blissfully like they had no will of their own, they had given up.

“See, their completely fine, enjoying themselves. Now come on and indulge a little.” The purple tear drop piece was again placed into his face. The sweet tangy scent entering his nose was very tempting, but Wolffe was determined to hold out for as long as he could. Taraka huffed a little and hopped down to the floor he went to a female Nataro and began to speak to her. Wolffe watched her glance at him and back to Taraka before nodding with a playful smile and walked away. Taraka came back up to Wolffe and just sat there with the fruit in his lap.

“Ok, then its ok if you don’t want to eat right now we’ll just wait for a while until you want to eat.” He was giving Wolffe a suspicious smile before petting his head. Surprisingly he hadn't tried anything yet but he was suspicious of the girl. What had he asked her to do? A soft groan and a bunch of excited chatter stopped his thoughts for a moment. It was coming from Sinker. Something gurgled and sloshed loud enough for him to hear. He must be starting to grow again. The sound of stretching and popping treads could be heard around the room. Each of his brothers were visibly getting bigger with their bellies going up higher and higher. A loud rip and whimper was heard, as Comets enormous backside and thighs ripped the sides of the blacks. His tan skin pouring out calming more and more space on the bed. This continued to happen for a while, Wolffe watched his brothers virtually make their blacks burst off them. The Nataro were removing the shreds of the blacks revealing three new enormous tan blobs. Wolffe was blushing again at the thought of that inevitably happening to him. Why hadn’t it happen to him? Why hadn’t Taraka make him eat the Bijugo fruit anymore?

His question was soon answered as he suddenly felt someone hugging and lifting, jiggling his belly. The action made him gasp earning a couple pieces of fruit in his open mouth. He chewed and ate the fruit before his mind could think about spiting them out. What had done that? Looking down he Wolffe saw the same female Nataro hugging his belly and smiling up at him. His cheeks puffed up annoyedly and he turned to Taraka. The Nataro smiled playfully at him and offered another couple pieces. Wolffe turned his head away from him only to get his belly shaken causing him to gasp again and more fruit stuffed into his mouth. Taraka and the female giggled at his reactions.

“I knew you, as such a strong warrior, would not give into eating more. So I had to improvise to make you eat. This is my sister, Acara, she’ll be helping me feed you. Every time you don’t want to eat.” Acara shook his belly again. Wolffe could not stop the gasp or the fruit going inside him. They were forcing him to eat, this was the inevitability he was dreading. When did he get so sensitive? He could feel Acara’s nails gently caressing his belly causing little intense shivers to run up his spine and his belly to tremble. 

“Just keep eating when I feed you and she won’t jostle your belly.” Wolffe groaned he didn’t want to eat more or have her jostle his belly. Not that the shaking was bad but he was so sensitive it made his whole body tingle. He sighed he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Taraka brought up some fruit to him and reluctantly Wolffe complied and ate it. This continued trough six more fruits only having Acara jiggle him a couple times. A different laugh caught his ear.

“Well done Taraka you got him to eat after all.” Senbara said from her place on top of Rose’s belly. He had forgotten about the Chief. She was idly laying on top of Rose rubbing circles into his plush chest and tickling his chins. Her big bright green eyes looked down at him and she chuckled.

“You know with all the fruit they fed you, you’ll end up bigger then Rose here.” She affectionately squeezed his cheeks and kissed one of them. Wolffe looked at her with wide eyes. He’d get bigger then Rose?! His stomach made a deep rumbling noise and the dull discomfort started. He moaned as he felt his body start to grow again. The tear on his belly got wider and his belly started to pour out of it. The seems of his blacks couldn’t hold him anymore and just like his brothers they started to rip all over from his doughy chest to his ponderous rear. Taraka and Acara started to remove the shreds off him leaving him completely exposed. Wolffe didn’t stop growing though. He continued to swell up, getting closer to Rose and the clone on the other side of him. Their bodies eventually began to press together and Rose chuckled reaching out to give Wolffe a little squeeze. The other clone copied Rose’s action and laughed a bit.

“Getting a little big huh Wolffe?” The other one said letting his pudgy hand sink in deeper into Wolffe’s expanding form. From What Wolffe could see this clone had a big sun tattoo on his arm and fiery red hair.

“He really is getting bigger then us huh Sol?” Rose said from across the vast expanse that was Wolffe. He blushed hearing them teasing him a bit his body quivered from embarrassment. Noticing that Rose and Sol gently rubbed him.

“You ok there Wolffe?” No he was not. What kind of stupid question was that? He was literally blowing up so big he makes the hutts look small! Wolffe let out a gasp when his belly touched something cold. He shivered as the cold began to spread across his lower belly. Now what was going on? He felt small hands in the cold spot of his belly and rapid yelling and gasping. More and more tiny hands were touching him. Why were so many touching him?

“What’s going on?” He managed to slur out. His voice had gotten thick and slow just like the rest of him. A small body pulled its self on to him and rested on his chest. Taraka was looking him with a mix of bewilderment and excitement. He placed his small claws on his bulging cheeks and kissed them both. Wolffe looked at him in shock what was that for? It wasn’t unpleasant just unexpected.

“You belly is touching the floor. We’ve never seen that before.” Taraka said a bit breathlessly. His belly was touching the FLOOR?! That would explain the cold sensation he was feeling, but had he really gotten THAT BIG? Apparently so as more Nataro gathered around him like an enormous spectacle which he probably was at this point. He felt multiple pairs of hands and heard a lot of heaving but the cold sensation was gone replaced by the feeling of his belly being lifted then a soft warm feeling. They had put another bed or mat under his belly to make him comfortable. He blushed at this point Wolffe could more or less tell how big he was. He definitely knew he was much bigger then Rose or Sol, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of his own fat. Anywhere his bloated hands could reach all he could feel was himself and that it self was a challenge. His arms looked like flabby cones sticking out from his sides, his once proud wolf tattoo on his right arm was stretched and he could barely move them at all. He could barely move anything at all. He whimpered in distress not caring anymore who heard him, he was completely helpless and immobile and it honestly scared him. A few tears actually bubbled up from his eyes. 

“Oh Wolffe, it will be ok, shhh, don’t cry. I’m here and your brothers are here don’t feel afraid. See you’ve all ready stopped growing.” Wolffe opened his golden eyes to look in neon blue ones. Taraka gently wiped a couple stray tears from his eyes before nuzzling him. Wolffe couldn’t reach him for and embrace which led to more tears coming out. Taraka notices and moves over to where his hand could reach. He gently grabs Wolffe’s hand and placed several kisses on it. 

“Calm down, its ok, its over now. Though if I may say your awfully cute.” Taraka presses himself into Wolffe’s rolls trying to calm him down. Acara joins her brother in comforting him by stroking his hair and nuzzling his neck. He still whimpered a bit but started to take deep breaths to calm himself. Another person gets on to his chest. This time a pair of green eyes greets him. Senbara smiles at him softly letting one of her claws brush against his cheek.

“Are you ok? Well thats a stupid question. Let me rephrase that. Are you comfortable?” Wolffe looked at her. He hadn’t thought about that, but he actually felt pretty comfortable, despite the being a massive blob thing. He nodded to her. She smiled and grazed his cheek again. 

“Good because theres one more thing we need to do to you and your brothers.” Wolffe’s eyes widened. Oh force please no more fruit. He didn’t think he could take growing anymore, he was pretty sure he was gonna pop already. Senbara just patted his head.

“Don’t worry your not going to get any bigger. We need to mark you all with our tribal markings.” She gestured to Rose and Sol. He looked at them, they each had really intricate markings all over them from their face to their toes. Rose had rose’s and vines wrapped all around him there were roses on his forehead, shoulders, chest, knees and one giant one on his belly in full bloom. Sol had them in similar places except they were suns and fire with little strange symbols in between. The symbols of the Nataro Wolffe guesses.

“Every ones markings are different with a few symbols of our village.” Her own looked like water flowing down a river. 

“You and your brothers will get them too. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable before we start.” He nodded and she smiled then said something in her language. The Nataro had several large jugs of some kind and some smaller deep bowls. Senbara got off him and back onto Rose. Taraka took her place and cupped his plump face in his small hands. There was a look in his eye that Wolffe had never seen before, an emotion he wasn’t familiar with. Before he could say anything he kissed him. Not on the cheeks like before but right on Wolffe’s lips. He had never kissed anyone previously to this, but it was nice. Taraka had soft warm lips that were gentle and sweet. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, Taraka’s face was a deep blue almost navy.

“I-I’m sorry i’ll just go n-now.” He squeaked and started to scramble off. Wolffe didn’t want that affection to end and he’d grown a bit fond of the Nataro. That’s what that look was, it was love.

“Wait, please come back.” Taraka paused and crawled back to Wolffe, not meeting his eyes out of embarrassment and shame. But, there was nothing for him to be embarrassed about, Wolffe enjoyed that kiss, very much so.

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen. Well I did want that to happen but not like that. I-I’m sorry it’s just I don’t know. Maybe its nothing but I really like you and i just need you to know just forget me ok.” Taraka blathered on. Wolffe wasn’t paying much attention after he said he liked him. How in the force could any creature like him like this? Yet this little Nataro did. Though they didn’t know each other well yet it could possibly be a work in progress to something more, but right now Wolffe really wanted that kiss again.

“It’s fine, we have plenty of time to know each other, but if you don’t mind i’d kinda want to know if I could get another kiss?” That completely caught Taraka of guard and his face lit up like a thousand suns.

“Yes, you can get as many kisses as you want!” Taraka dove in and started to pepper kisses all over Wolffe’s face before coming into a deep loving kiss on the lips. Like the last one it was sweet and gentle but with a little more hunger in it like he was desperate for this kiss. Wolffe returned it as best as he could which seemed to be enough for the Nataro. This kiss lasted until they came apart to breathe. Wolffe felt happy, the happiest he’s ever felt, even with all thats just happened to him. Taraka wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him snuggling deep into his thick neck. He then pulled back and held his cheeks in his claws giving his enormous double chin a light tickle making Wolffe giggle.

“I want to do your tribal markings. May I do them for you?” His eyes were lit up with happiness. Wolffe smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, you can. I’d like it if you did them for me.” Taraka almost looked like he wanted to explode from joy. He scampered to where the jugs were and gathered a bowl like the others did. Wolffe tried to glance at his brothers as much as he could, his belly was kinda in the way. He could see Comet getting marked with black, grey and sky blue paint. His markings looked like stars with a large blue comet on his belly. He could also see Sinker who’s patterns were circular and in black and white with touches of green his belly kind of looked like a target with green dots around it.  
He couldn’t see Boost but he’d ask Taraka about him. Wolffe didn’t have to wait long before he returned with black, white and blue paint.

“What kind of paint is this?” It looked a bit thick and hard, like it was solid and liquid. Taraka took a brush dabbing it into the black paint.

“It’s Jandaro Paint it is from a special tree and flower found near the rivers. The paint stains your skin so the markings stay on like one of your tattoos. So we don’t have to worry about washing it off or smearing it. Now then love, Hold still.” The Jandaro paint is cold as Taraka gently guides the brush over his cheek. It leaves be hind a tingling feeling of the paint being absorbed into his skin. He kept making sharp angles all over his face in black and white until he got to his eyes, then he used the blue, underlining his eyes and making a long flowing line on his eyelid. Wolffe wondered what he was doing. Taraka pulled back admiring Wolffe’s face before leaning in to give him a kiss.

“ You look so good with your markings. I bet you’ll look amazing when I’m done with the rest of you.” With that Taraka began leading the brush with black paint down his chins and curved it around his breast three times then he added a single line going down the middle of his chest then making a circle in the middle. Using the blue paint Taraka left the first symbol of his people in the circle. Switching back to black Taraka went to Wolffe’s colossal backside. He couldn’t help but love the folds and curves of Wolffe’s body he’d love to feel all of his rich tan skin, getting him all hot and bothered having him panting in his arms, but that had to wait for later. Getting back to business Taraka started to paint Wolffe’s spine from the base of his neck folds all the way down to his gigantic buttocks. From there he got underneath his chunky rolls to highlight his ribs all the way to Wolffe’s front and half way to his belly button. He continued this until all of his ribs were highlighted. Going back to Wolffe’s back he placed his small claws on his titanic butt, he could feel Wolffe quivering at the touch, he was still so sensitive. Getting the paint he painted a black and white spiky swirl around his bottom like a tail. Taraka made several more designs like the three slash marks around his thighs and around his arms that led to his hands like claws before he was finished.

“Finally, done.” Taraka sighed tiredly but it was worth it to see his love look like an actual wolf. He crawled onto Wolffe and cuddled into his neck. Wolffe returned the cuddle and kissed his side. Taraka giggled and kissed his neck which made Wolffe giggle himself. Yeah, Wolffe could definitely see why Rose and the rest of the Caviler squad went missing, he could live like this even if he was a gigantic blob he was somebody’s gigantic blob and he was completely fine with this.


End file.
